


Sex and Magic

by Tiral Ambara (Tiral_Ambara)



Category: The World of Hiraeth
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Light Bondage, Lovers, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiral_Ambara/pseuds/Tiral%20Ambara
Summary: Alystria of Fairilende and her lover Darmion of Tireseas have been kept apart by their work for some time...so naturally sparks fly when they finally get some down time!Very little plot, basically just smut.  These characters are two main actors in a novel series/world I’ve been working on for years, and I thought I’d have some fun with them!





	Sex and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Trigger Warning:  
> These characters do not discuss consent in this scene. They are a pairbonded couple, who know each other’s limits and have safeguards in place, but these are not actively discussed in this story. Please take care of yourselves and your limits!
> 
> Notes:  
> Very little plot, basically just smut. These characters are two main actors in a novel series/world I’ve been working on for years, and I thought I’d have some fun with them. Time commitments are preventing me from working much on the longer pieces satisfactorily, and I needed something light and fun, and more importantly, something I could /finish/ to write! Longtime reader at Ao3, first time publisher, so enjoy this little tale of sex and Magic!
> 
> On the World:  
> A very brief note about Faerien and the world of Hiraeth. In my tales, Faerien are not the cute little tinkling creatures we see in our modern media, but powerful Magical beings in their own right, the most Magically inclined amongst them existing as creatures part-Magic, part physical. They live in Fairilende, an other-world partially attached to the main world by means of a series of bridges or portals. While once an influential race whose empire spanned many realms, the Faerie are now diminished after a grand war some thousands of years ago and are slowly, very slowly recovering to their former strengths. What does this have to do with our tale at the moment? Absolutely nothing.

     Alystria sighed contentedly as she slipped into the whirling spring, warm water and Magic caressing her pale skin as it rushed past her toes, thighs, belly, breasts. For the first time in a month, she was not rushing anywhere. The Time mages had seen no new attacks for at least a week, no political debates needed to be squared away, and her training master was off at a conference. She could truly relax. The fey woman flared her wings and leaned back, enjoying the sensations of the current against her wing blades. She closed her eyes, allowing the heat and gentle flow to leach the tensions and battle bruises out of her.

     Some time later - five minutes? a year? - of relaxing bliss, she was stirred from her reverie, a new current entering into the pool. She reached out her Powers through the swirling waters, a smile breaking out as she found the source. Without opening her eyes, the fey raised up her arms, smiling broadly as a strong, muscled set met her embrace. She felt herself being lifted, twirled effortlessly in the weightlessness of the water, to be clasped in close. Alystria opened her eyes to meet an auburn set gazing back, threatening to absorb her in their depths. She pursed her lips and rose up, allowing the water and her lover to support her as their mouths met enthusiastically, eyes closing to better appreciate the moment.

***********************************************************************

     Darmion slipped up the back steps, shedding his outer robes and satchel in his office as he breezed through the rooms to his inner sanctum. Today had been a good day. His students all progressing nicely in their studies, his most recent mission brought to a successful conclusion, Raglaith saw no new problems for at least some time, and best of all, from the scuttlebutt, his dear ata-kiri would be free for the rest of the week from her duties as well. He shimmied out of his inner robes, stretching luxuriously in front of the fire, his muscles aching pleasurably after a day of work, golden-tan skin caressed by the heat of the flames. He called a piece to him, weaving it in his knuckles as he sauntered into the bathroom.

     His smile grew as he saw the young woman floating there, pausing a moment to admire the form of his ata-kiri, to him, the most beautiful woman in existence. She was small, around 5’ and thin, the result of too many recent hours directing powerful energies. He’d have to do something about that in their week off, feed her up more...he was looking forward to the opportunity. Alystria’s hair fanned out around her in the water, long semi-translucent strands reflecting every colour of the rainbow, the translucency another sign of her recent hard work. Her breasts peeked above the surface of the water, round and supple, the perfect handful, while lithe muscles shifted with her every movement, the product of her work of a Captain and Defender of Fairilende, skilled in battle-staff and spell. Her wings were nearly invisible in the water, their only evidence in the way they stirred the currents around the fey, lazily fanning along. Even her left arm was relaxed, bound in its series of crossing ribbons, spelled for healing, the only clothing on her otherwise bare frame, the slightest fuzz of curls covering her lower lips, guarding the secret treasure within. The fey man's smile became a grin, his own member responding to the inviting sight as he slipped into the water, crossing to her side through the warmth up to his own bare chest. She raised her arms invitingly to him as the ripples from his entrance echoed against her skin, blue-indigo eyes opening lazily. He did not hesitate to take up her invitation in an embrace, spinning her up into his arms, the embrace of lovers kept apart for too long.

***********************************************************************

     Alystria opened her eyes to half mast as she pulled back, power gleaming behind them in pleasure and lust as she beheld her lover. 5’11’’, the build of a dancer, flexible and strong from his own bouts as Lord Darmion, head of the Immortals Guard and Mage-Master of Tireseas. Long wavy brown hair began flashing with strands of reds, blues, fire kissed whites as their eyes met again, the light in his reddish brown eyes growing to match hers. She closed her eyes and leaned in again, pleased when her lips met his mere moments later, him picking up on her cue. This kiss was slow, sensual, a greeting of things to come. Slowly their lips relaxed, their bodies shifting position into a comforting embrace, her head tucked under his chin, his arms grasping her form tightly to himself and being grasped in return. They stood there a moment, relaxing in wellspring around them.

***********************************************************************

     Darmion was the first to break the embrace, pulling away slightly to plant a kiss on the top of Alystria’s damp hair. “So how was your day, my love” he murmured, running his hands along her back, under her gently moving wings. She shuddered with pleasure as she answered, a smile quirking her lips. “As if you hadn’t heard already. Finished the final prep on the easternmost shield enhancements…” The lass languorously dropped back, allowing his arms to support her and giving him a full view of her chest. Slowly he started reeling her in again, drawing her unresisting form closer as she continued, trying to sound casual. “Should be ready to cast within two days, week on the outside.” He nibbled her neck, her cheek. “Make everything…easier….” His lips met hers and they dissolved together again, bodies pressed tight, for the moment conversation forgotten.

***********************************************************************

     This time Alystria was the one to break away, giving her lover an obvious leer as she released his hair from it’s usual tie for it to drape down around his shoulders. He quirked a smile as their eyes met, a quick glance, before she started nibbling at his chest, murmuring absentmindedly between bites, “So…your day?”

     Darmion's smile took on a proud cast, the light sparkling as his normally kind eyes gaining a fiery vengeance. He replied, his warm tenor voice doing it's best to remain light, even as his eyes hardened. "We finally caught the bastard. And he's back in custody where he belongs." His voice dropped a few levels, softening, "before he even did anything else, too."

     Alystria's mouth quirked sadly, leaning back in his arms again. She knew this particular task had been bothering him for some time, the recapture of Meredeth, the notorious mage who somehow managed to get his hands on a set of immortal spells, perverting them to his own ends. As head of the Immortal's guard, Dar took his tasks protecting his mortal and Immortal charges seriously. This case had caused many late nights for him, stressed and away from his desk. Still, now that his quarry was caught....

     The young Fey returned her attention to her lover,now standing at the edge of the swirling pool of waters. She stood on her own now, calling on the water beneath her feet to hold her in place, allowing her to rise out of the water, swaying seductively as she went. Her long hair, mostly a glittering white by now, clung to her back, covering her breasts as she advanced, until she stood toe to toe with her love, elevated to his eye level by the powers of the water beneath her. "Well now," she whispered, tantalizing him, trailing a wet finger down his chest, ending at his navel as she pressed herself close. "We celebrate.” She leaned in, taking the initiative, kissing him again as she flayed her own wings out, allowing her to hover in midair. Darmion reached up to join her eagerly, all rising agitation at the situation washing away.

***********************************************************************

     The day’s frustrations melted from Darmion’s mind as the young Fey advanced on him, water glistening off of milky skin, Power flushing up her body to light her breasts and hair. Hair plastering itself to her skin, creating a tantalizing curtain, while leaving nothing to the imagination. He swallowed as his own body reacted, unable to prevent himself from moving like a starstruck teen as she reached out to him, pressing herself against him, bringing her mouth to his lips, the smallest spark of lightning jumping between them as she reached out her Powers to his.

     That jolted him out of his momentary reverie, bringing him fully into the moment. He reached out his own Power her flared wings, her ears, her hair, slowly teasing with gentle strokes as she pulled herself further into the kiss. She arched against the gentle ministrations, stepping back as she lost her balance, with him right there to catch her and lower her to the water. Now was his turn to reach down to her, to pull her face up to him for another kiss, another embrace. He reached his Powers of fire into the water around them, warming them, calling a wave to play between her legs. teasing her.

     His love responded in kind, pushing him away for a moment as she called her own powers to her, the water and wind around them then cocooning them together. She nibbled at his ears, his neck, slowly working her way to his collarbone. Darmion moaned slightly as she suckled at his nipples, unable to back away as her powers drove them together, as if he even wanted to.

     Off-balance from the kissing, she pushed at his chest, pulling his legs with a swirl of water and calling him back with a breath of air, toppling him back into the water himself, only to cradle him right as he hit. She cavorted around him, lithe and limber in the spray, coming around on top of him to nibble at his collarbone again as he settled at the spring's edge, a shelf of rock seemingly custom-made for soaking and shenanigans. He called his fire Focus up into his hands, stroking his ata-kiri soulbond from the temples to the base of her neck, allowing his power to flow through her as he leaned back, accepting her ministrations wholeheartedly.

***********************************************************************

     Alystria smiled in pleasure as she felt the fire soak through her, tendrils of warmth pulsing from the man beneath her, reaching ever further down her body. However not even that could distract her from her self-appointed task as she continued nuzzling down, gently pulling his unresisting legs apart with her hands as she descended. She kissed his navel, ducking underneath the water with a spray of droplets and Power, causing her ata-kiri to laugh and jolt at the unexpected contact. That laugh quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as she dropped down to his thighs, calling on her Powers to assist her in caressing his inner thighs, studiously ignoring the ever growing member between them.

     The woman leaned back a moment, allowing the Water to do her work as she embraced its Power for her ministrations, her physical form taking on more of the Powers of the Water, the Air around her, the fey Magics rising in her as she started to lose herself to the Magic and lust, to let go. A lust which resonated through her Bond with her lover, drawing him, urging him to join completely with each other, to the Powers surrounding them. The tension was exquisite, unendurable, for one. eternal. second. Then the coursing fires of her lover drew her back to the moment, to herself and their physical forms. Now was not the time to let go. She thanked him mentally for that, expressing her physical gratitude as she kissed at his thighs. The tendrils of her love's Fire low at her own belly, caressing her breasts provided an ample distraction to her as she resisted that welcome call of Power, nibbling up his legs to his now-fully erect member. She kissed her way up to its head, slowly licking it as he moaned in pleasure.

     Alystria took his shaft in her mouth, slowly, tortuously slowly, licking her way down and sucking as her lover squirmed at the water’s edge. She smiled inwardly as her ministrations took effect, the controlled caresses of her lover’s hands becoming more erratic with the sensations going through him, the massaging tendrils of his Powers mellowing into an effusion of waves as her ministrations became too much for him to focus on anything else. She reached out through their Bond, providing a mental kiss as she suckled, tasting his increased ecstasy in her own mind and body. The Fey woman waited, patiently until just before his edge, cruelly, just before the point of no return, before backing away, a mischievous grin crossing her face as a moan of frustration rolled through her lover. Alystria made her way back up, more quickly and casually this time, kissing at his legs, navel, chest as she pulled herself onto his lap, finally stopping at to nibble at his jawline up to his ear.

     "Not here" she murmured. “Not here, and not now. I’m nowhere near ready" she whispered, causing him to twitch and whimper as she lightly stroked his member with one errant hand, swinging her legs through the enticing water, final pleasures postponed.

***********************************************************************

     Darmion quickly shook off the mindfog caused by his ata-kiri's enthusiastic attentions as she grinned up at him, catching her around the waist and lifting her up, kissing her soundly. "Very well," he murmured back, swinging her into a carry as she squealed in delight, his powers ranging down her wings to pool at at her own nether lips. "Not here," he agreed, languorously pacing the fifteen feet to the bedroom, kissing her in his arms as he went.

     He took the single step up to the large, luxurious bed with ease to lay her down, on its raised platform across from the balcony where the spring night breezes blew gauze curtains in gentle ripples. With a flick of a hand he lit the wood laid in the hearth to the left, the crackle of the nascent blaze joining the soft burble of the wellspring waterfall streaming through the room on the right to the balcony. The wooden bookcases on the right wall stuffed with knowledge and soft woolen rugs covering the floors completed the cozy atmosphere, light spheres in the small writing nook casting their light from the upper half-level reading nooks above fireplace and bookcases. Neither of them got to spend as much time here as they liked, but when they could, this was home.

     Alystria luxuriated on the down quilt underneath her, warmed by the flames of the grand fireplace blazing along the wall, just far enough away to warm them completely without roasting. Darmion called some of the that flame to him now, twining it with some of the breeze blowing in from the open balcony windows and braiding it, wrapping this cord around each of his love’s hands, binding her to the bed. She squirmed invitingly under him, pulling and testing the restraints as she arched slightly under him, laughing as she sent a cord of her own Water powers to join the Air and Fire. Before Darmion could react, the bindings flared, lightning crackling along their lengths, dissolving as his love giggled at him and lunged up, rolling him under her.

***********************************************************************

     Alystria smirked at her love, her eyes alight with teasing Magic as she straddled his chest, bare flesh against his, bending down to kiss him with the slightest touch of lightning still on her lips. "You have to do better than that," she laughed in his ear, letting her own Magics range down his body. He shivered and twitched, rolling her just as she had him, leveraging her over until he was on top, his hands holding hers above her head. She pulled slightly, the resistance inviting, as he called forth his own Powers once more, mirth in his own eyes as he set further Rune-bindings around her hands, her legs, bindings sheathed in ‘Pathic power she could not easily break.

     He bent over her. "That better?" he breathed at her. causing her to be the one shivering this time as he kissed her ear. She moaned in response, arching to meet him. Now was his turn to be the tease, nibbling and kissing at her ears, her shoulder, her breasts, taking extra care with each, making his way down ever so slowly, causing her to tingle in anticipation, paying homage at her belly, thighs, finally making his way to her sweet spot. He tasted of her, musky and feminine, the slow caress of his tongue on her slit, her nub glistening in response to his administrations by glow of the firelight.

     Darmion smiled as his love flexed against the restraints, trying to press forward against him. He didn’t let her, pulling himself back to the lightest of touches as she moaned. He glanced up briefly, smiling at her head rolled back, eyes closed in pleasure, before dipping back down once more. Purposeful, methodical now, he rolled his tongue against her nub, her slit with gentle Power. He added his fingers to the mix, kissing her mound as he stroked her lower lips with one finger, then two, teasing right at the edge. He finally pressed in, exploring her depths with fingers and Magic as she moaned in delight, continuing in this manner until her walls began to grip him, on the very edge of bliss. He stopped, looking up to his love with a smile, sending her a single thought. _May I?_

***********************************************************************

     Her response was more a torrent of emotions, images, thoughts than actual conscious mind speech, a howling call to continue, to join together in ecstasy, to feel the last of the drops from the wellspring and the warmth of the fire mingle across their skin. Darmion didn’t wait, finally seeming to catch some of her urgency. With one final kiss he stood, covering her with his form, kissing her neck, jaw, mouth as he entered her. She gasped and writhed at the warm rod filling her, the first thrust nearly pushing her over the edge. She raised her hips as best she could while he retreated, joining close once more when he rushed back in.

     Once, twice, thrice the tension built, swirling within as their Powers swirled without. She pulled against the bindings on her hands, feet, attempting to ground herself, to delay the inevitable cataclysm rushing towards her. His flesh against hers, his warmth inside her, reveling in their togetherness. The fourth thrust, however, Alystria could hold on no longer. It had been too long since their last joining, and already her lover’s previous ministrations had brought her too close to the edge. She shook and convulsed, her lower lips clasping around Darmion’s member rhythmically, spasmically, a torrent of ecstasy flooding through her. She gasped and moaned, pulling further at the restraints, wanting to pull every last drop from this moment.

***********************************************************************

     Darmion felt his ata-kiri’s climax both from her shaking body underneath him as well as through their bond, waves of Water and Air Power swirling through him in addition to the rush of physical pleasure. Her climax triggered his own. With one final thrust he gushed, coming deep inside her, his cries intermingling with her own, ecstatic in the moment. He collapsed on top of her, spent, little shivers and aftershocks still running through them both. The Mage cuddled against his love as his now limp member slipped out, pillowing his head on her heaving chest. _Sorry for such a short ride._ He whisper-thought to her.

     She smirked back _It’s been a while for us both._ He felt a whisper of Power as Alystria released the bindings, smiling softly as she rolled to him in turn. _We’ll just have to play again a bit later._

      _So you were just letting me capture you all along, eh?_ he joked, gesturing to the now-broken strands of power that once held her firm.

     The warmth of her answering smile filtered back to him with her response, sending a wave of air to tousle his sweat-soaked locks, nuzzling against the top of his head. _But of course, my love, but of course._

     They held each other, relaxing in their bliss, stretched out in the glow of the fireplace and the gentle rushing melody of the trickling wellspring.


End file.
